Love Behind Closed Doors
by Dusty Change
Summary: "Have you been a good girl today?" (ELSANNA)


"Well! That's everything done for the day!" Anna shouted happily.

"Excellent work, my lady", Kai nodded with approval, "In the queen's sudden absence you certainly have a surprising knack for political situations."

"I was just doing my best, however awkward I was when that Duke came in!" Anna chuckled at remembering a meeting she had earlier in the day.

It was a breezy summer evening in the kingdom, and Anna was retiring for the day from her royal duties as an acting leader for Arendelle. The initial shock of Elsa not being found anywhere early in the morning quickly faded with Anna's quick thinking and initiative to go over Elsa's schedule. Although the royal court have an impression of their princess is one who's awkward in political situations, Anna handled Elsa's proceedings rather smoothly and earned the respect of her people for the day. As she bade Kai good evening to return to her bedroom, Anna quickly looked around to see if there was anyone else in sight. She could barely contain the joy swelling in her but kept her composure as best she can.

After all, the source of her joy would be frowned upon in public.

* * *

Anna went down the hall to her bedroom, walking across the carpeted floors in quick strides. She gave an impression of eagerness, as if she were anticipating a box of chocolates having been sent to her room that evening. Despite that chocolate's good, Anna knew she's in for a tastier treat that she could indulge her senses in. As she reflected the day's events through her mind, the princess of Arendelle gave herself a mental pat on the back for her ingenious plan.

Before starting off the day, she did plan for memorizing and getting a good feel for Elsa's schedule, considering how Anna also planned for Elsa's "unexpected departure" in secret. As princess of Arendelle, her words were as good as gold when she convinced her subjects and visiting royalty that the queen of Arendelle was running some personal errands up the North Mountain with the royal ice deliverer. Little did Arendelle's subjects know that the truth was veiled before them, and that it was far more elusive and exciting for Anna. It was also as dark as the bedroom she entered; one that Anna had placed under lock and key to hide its hidden treasure from all others.

A small blast of icy wind escaped through the open door. Anna embraced its fleeting chill, feeling love and lust engulfing her senses as she tread lightly into the room. A layer of frost covered the floor, and Anna maintained as much balance as she could, closed, and locked the door behind her. With all distractions aside, she finally focused on her true agenda for the day. Taking in a cold breath, she managed to speak in her most seductive voice.

"Have you been a good girl today?" Anna asked.

A muffled whimper came from a silhouette in the room. Anna casually strode over to the window, and drew the plush velvet drapes back. As the moonlight shone through the widening gap it revealed a figure in bed. Chains made of ice intricately wove around her slim body, meticulously exposing her breasts and her privates for one to see. Although she could easily free herself from the ice, her arms were covered in metal with her hands ending in iron hand shackles like the ones she once wore. Her eyes were blindfolded and her mouth was gagged with a crystalline ice ball that had water suspending mesmerizingly in it.

Anna's eyes narrowed as she advanced on her vulnerable sister, a queen laid bare at the mercy of the princess of Arendelle. Her hand moved towards her elder sister's intimate region, gently pulling at the ice shaft that was within it. The queen of Arendelle cried into her crystal ball, shaking with the sexual reactions she felt from her sister's movements. Anna pushed and pulled on the bar of ice within her sister for a few moments; she stopped when Elsa's cries were getting too loud for the gag to block it out.

Anna feigned lending an ear to Elsa, "Hmm, I suppose you wanted to say something..."

She pulled out the ice ball gag from Elsa's mouth and smirked, "I've got time."

Elsa sighed, feeling relieved from her release, and plead, "Please, Anna, let me go already…"

The younger sister shook her head, "True, there's no more ball gags". She perfunctorily tossed the small ice sphere aside. As it shattered upon the floor in a cold corner of the room, Anna was pulling out the shaft within Elsa.

"But you're not done yet. You haven't even tasted yourself!" The princess of Arendelle giggled as she twisted one of Elsa's nipples. The queen gasped and gave Anna the right moment to shove the wet shaft in her mouth.

Reverting back to being serious, Anna drawled on Elsa's helplessness as she stimulated her older sister by moving the shaft back and forth. Elsa's face reddened with every stroke, her pupils dilating behind the blindfold with desire. The queen of Arendelle closed her eyes to enjoy the sensations her sister have been pleasuring her with. However, her eyes widened suddenly at another sudden and pleasurable feeling between her legs.

Elsa moaned through the shaft stroking her mouth back and forth, taking in all the erotic sensations that her thin, naked frame could handle. It felt incredible; her feelings soared as high as the day she first freed herself from her emotional prison as a runaway queen. Elsa became aware, from the shaft running through her mouth to her tender folds stroked by Anna's fingers. An imagined haze began to pass over Elsa when she felt the shaft in her mouth stopped moving.

Flexing her hand, Anna groaned and commanded, "I'm tired from moving that shaft. Now suck."

Elsa froze still, attempting to register what her sister just ordered her to do. Impatient from Elsa's lack of movement, Anna repeated, "Start sucking. Now."

Anna flicked one of Elsa's nipples to get her point across. Elsa shouted through the shaft and began sucking on it, slowly taking in the icy object in to maintain her hold on the item. The princess of Arendelle continued to penetrate her sister's sensitive folds, driving the ice queen wild with pleasure. To add to Elsa's pleasure, Anna used her free hand to knead one of her sister's breasts. The haze Elsa felt returned to temporarily blind her. Just like when Anna stopped moving the shaft earlier, Elsa snapped out of her haze by a sudden change.

The ice shaft slipped from her mouth and plopped onto the bed sheets.

Elsa gasped, but recovered and shook in anxiety when Anna glared at her. However, the princess of Arendelle maintained a light-hearted composure and conversationally asked, "Oh, Elsa. You dropped it. You know what it means when you dropped it?"

Anna chuckled as she picked up the ice shaft and used the tip to massage the front of Elsa's sensitive zone. She pushed it inside and used it to rub against Elsa's inner walls vigorously. The ice queen gasped, feeling the haze coming back full force overwhelming her. Unable to conceal her prim and proper self, she gave in to all the feelings bombarding her senses.

"Yes, Elsa. You're going to have to let it go." Anna whispered, taking the opportunity to go behind her and cupped one of Elsa's breasts and using her own body weight to force Elsa to bend over. Just as Elsa gave into her feelings, she felt the buildup within her reach a critical point.

"Oh God, Anna. I'm going to-"

Anna finished the sentence with a hint of malice, "Come to me."

With one right move from Anna teasing Elsa's clitoris, the ice queen released herself. She cried in pleasure, becoming aware of the tingling sensations shooting up all around her body. Her body bucked and shook intensely as her vaginal fluids discharged from underneath her. The last thing she felt before passing out into unconsciousness was her younger sister caressing her and the warmth of a blanket being thrown over her.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa was eating breakfast in the dining room, attended to by her subjects. Although she was confronted with many questions about the details of her disappearance, the snow queen gave them all curt answers and gave as little detail as she can of her supposed "trip with the official ice deliverer". Trust Anna to come up with the fancy, wild stories. In the dark recesses of her mind, she recounted the events of the aftermath…

_Elsa woke up nude in her room later that night; the shackles bounding her hands were no longer in place. She was still bound in ice, and the ice shaft lay harmlessly next to her. Being able to utilize her ice powers again, Elsa unleashed herself from all her ice creations. They shattered and turned to snow, just as she shattered hours ago under pleasure. She blushed at the incident, but felt a sharp jab in her lower body as she felt the soreness between her legs. She quickly went off to get a change of clothes for bed and reviewed the schedule for tomorrow that Anna left for her on the bedside table. There was also a note left for her beneath the schedule…_

Back in the present, Elsa finished breakfast and went off to conduct her first royal meeting of the day. She moved down the hallway, gracefully as ever at a slow pace.

"Conceal, don't feel…" She murmured this mantra out of earshot, reciting what the note said as she made her best efforts to conceal her embarrassment at the pleasure building up inside her.

By order of the princess of Arendelle beneath the layers of velvet clothes and cotton underwear she wore, a new, clean ice shaft was moving about gently between her legs. Trust Anna to also keep the queen of Arendelle excited throughout her daily doldrums...


End file.
